Vikki and Gale, Avenged Love
by Sean pizza
Summary: The official sequal to "Vikki and Gale, Illegall Love"! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
1. Chapter 1

"Please, tell me how it happened." "I allready told you a hundred times, I don't like talking about it." "But I want to know, please." "Why do you want to know so badly?" "Why do you want to hide it so badly?" "Uhg, why do you always win conversations." "Because I am older and smarter than you."

No matter what I did, or what I said, she would always come back at me with some moral bullshit that bet me.

"I want to know because my father knew your parents, and whatever my father likes, I love." "Bu...but...ugh, fine, but this is not some pretty story, this doesn't end with happily ever after. It ends with: "They died".

* * *

When the war between the Zangooses and Sevipers ended they all say that everyone had found peace. That statement was a bit exaggerated. Imagine that our species's rivalry with the other's was like what the human's called it: "The world war". Well, when it ended, it didn't completely get rid of all the violence, it just contained it. It went into something like racism. Our species wouldent fight anymore, but we didn't like being around one-another.

About 50% of the two species went along with their daily lives, but still scolded and insulted the rivalling Pokemon when the opportunity presented itself. 48% of the people accepted the peace and got along reasonably well with one another. They wern't bread and butter perse, but they just went with the flow.

What was the remaining 2% you may be asking? That 2%, is me and Erin.

We were the Pokemon that accepted the end of the war, and we still love it up until today.

She and I had been friends since I was about 4, or was it 5? Nevermind, irrelevant. She was the daughter of the Seviper King, and I...well, I...am the son of Gale.

The group of Zangooses and Sevipers who disagreed with this peace, went to seek out the reason for it. And that reason, was my parents. It didn't matter which side did it, they killed my mother and father. They were off on a holiday in Kalos while I was just at a day care in Unova. When the news of my parent's assassination hit me, I didn't even feel sad. At the time, I didn't even understand the concept of death, so I keep thinking to myself that they are coming back to me. They are just taking the long way around.

* * *

"That is why I am going also. I am off to Kalos to try and find the bastards that killed my parents, And them and I are going to have a little chat." "You can't just go skipping off to Kalos." "Why not?" "Your parents were some of the best warriors that anyone has ever know. If the people who assassinated them are even better than they were, how are you going to beat them?" "Look! I don't know how I am gonna fucking do it, I just have to!" "Can't you just be like the rest of us? Like get a job?" "Nobody deserves to be murdered. They deserve to live an old and happy life, then pass away on a really fucking old and broken bed with the ones they love sitting beside them, still shining hope on them till the end."

I think I just won at a conversation.

"Ug, fine. But I'm coming with you asshole." "No, you have no reason to come along with me." "I'm not going to let you get yourself get killed so easily. Besides, Unova is getting boring for me, I want to go somewhere fun!" "Ugh, Allright, but no singing, you're not Taylor fucking swift okay!?" "My singing isn't that bad!" "Your voice made a vegan choke themself with a chicken wing." "That doesn't count! They were autistic!"

* * *

And that is it so far. Me and Erin set out to the region of Kalos. There was just one problem,

Neither of us knew how the fuck to get there. Hopefully we should figure something else before we become homeless, but with our chances, I should start digging in the bins allready.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin and I make our way to Castelia city where we first must stock up on supplies before we head off. Erin works at a shop in the city so we get a portion of a discount whenever we shop there. We pick up a couple of berries and a map of Kalos, pay the cashier, and head off towards the docks.

We have decided that the only way we are going to get onto one of the ships, is to sneak onto it. When you're a Pokemon in Unova, you have to be a trained Pokemon in order to travel across regions, but unfortunately for us, we were still wild Pokemon.

We end up in jail.

Why did we end up in jail? Well, in truth, none of us deserve to be here. Where we are, men who believe that equality is stupid, run the law.

We tried to get on the boat by persuading a human to pretend to be our trainer, but of course, that didn't work. It turns out the man we tricked into helping us, was one of the crew of the ship. So they ratted us out and handed us to a pack of Gengars. 23 years had passed, and Gengars were still assholes. Now here we were, being dragged along the muddy hallways of Gengar prison.

They threw me into one cell, and Erin into another. Thus continued about two and a half minutes of me clutching on the bars and cursing into the blackness. "Just shut up. Swearing won't shatter steel." Says a voice behind me. I take my hands off the bars and slump against the wall. "It is kind of nice to have more people to talk to down here. Considering Macy won't shut up about freedom and all that poetic nonsense." "Hey! I know we're gonna get out of here soon! We just need to have faith." Interrupts another voice from the cell beside me.

"Who are you two?" 'We are nobody. Well, I suppose everybody is nobody down here." Says the voice who I assumed was Macy. *Sigh* "I am Lily, you've met my friend Macy over in cell 3." I turn my head to the location of the voice, to see what looks like a Gallade sitting in the darkened corner of the cell I am in.

They were wearing a large bandage wrapping right around their upper body with a scar or two on their face. "So, why did they throw you and your friend in here?" The Gallade asks me. At that moment I realise that Erin has not talked once since we were thrown in here. "Erin? Where's Erin!?" "Is Erin your Sevipr friend?" Macy says. "Yes! Is she there?" "Yeah, she's right here with me. She's just still UN-conscious." "Thank Arceus. Wait, why do you have a girl's name?" I ask the Gallade. "We were put in here, because we were different. Macy is a Gengar, yet she defied her whole species. Now they are punishing her by sending her here."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you have a girl's name when you're a guy?" "Because...I am a girl."

At first I thought they were crazy. I thought they had spent so much time down here that they had forgotten what gender they both were. But then, More and more of her feminine voice leaked into my ears. "But...how can that...be?" "I don't even know myself, I wanted to be a beautiful Gardevoir, but then one day, I woke up and I was a Gallade. My own family even rejected me." "Yeah, cus you're a freak!" Says an Unfezant in the cell opposite to us.

Lily just turns away and says nothing. I am still tossing and turning in my head whether I should believe her or not, yet I temporarily believed her. I walk up to the bars of the cell and say to the Ufezant: "Hey! She is who she says she is okay? That shouldn't even matter to you so go fuck yourself!"

"You...believe me?" "I am still confused on how this is possible, but yes." She tuns her head around andshows me a faint smile before turning back around and lying on the ground to go to sleep. Today has been a fucking hectic day, yet I promise her, I will make tommorow a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? Dad?" "Hi son." I run up to hug them tighter than ever. "I missed you so much." "So did we, so did we. Now son, we have only a short time here, so we must tell you something important." "What is it?" Lucy, wait no, it wasn't Lucy, no, was it Lia? What is the female Gallade's name?" "Lily." "Ah, Lily, beautiful name isn't it?" "I suppose?"

"Anyway, what is it mom?" "She is very sad, take care of her and protect her." "Protect her from what?" They start to fade away. "Protect her from WHAT?"

I wake up lying on a stone bed in a cold sweat. "Just...just a dream. It was just a dream." "At least you get dreams, all I get are flippin' nightmares." Lily says to me in the next cell. "What are they about?" Just, nothing." "It's gotta be something, you can't have a nightmare with nothing in it." "It's nothing that I'm going to tell you about then, happy?" She says slightly more angered. "Sorry." "Forget it. This place has just made me rotten probably. I know, as well as me you may not want to discuss it, but what was your dream about?" "Just, my parents."

"Oh, um. I'm sorry." "It's not you who murdered them, no need to apologise." "Murder?" "Just, nevermind, it's not a pretty story." "Your friend woke up an hour or so earlier, but she drifted right off to sleep. Just thought I'd remind you." "Thanks." "What's your name again? I don't remember you actually telling us what it was." "Oh, uh, it's Jared." "Then..." She says reaching her hand through the cell bars. "...It's nice to have another friend like you down here Jared." "Even though I'm stuck down here, I'm glad I met you and Macy." I say shaking her hand, but only for her to jolt it back in shock.

"Wh-wha? Sorry I didn't know I..." "No, it's just...your hand felt warm. Really, really nice and warm." I reach my arm through the bars near her. She crawls back over to me and traces her hand over the fur on my arm lightly. "So soft." "Don't get impressed, an absol's fur is way softer." "How would you know?" "I dated one once." "How was she like? If you don't mind me asking." "Oh, she was very wild. She always liked looking for new ways of getting herself into trouble." "Then she's not far off from you." "Heh, yeah...but, of course it didn't work out." "Why not? You two seemed nice." "It was simple, she had to leave. She hadn't told me up until the day she left that she had a trainer, and he was going away and taking her with him.

Come to think of it, she nev..." I say as I try to lift my hands up, but I then realise that Lily is holding onto it. And If I'm not mistaken, she has just realised it too. "Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so..." "It's fine." "What?" "I couldn't imagine how cold you must be. So, it's fine if you lay on my arm if you like. You do want to don't you?" "Y...kind of, but...but it's just awkward." "Then I'll go back to sleep and you can lay on my arm then, okay?" "O...Kay."

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

* * *

Why is he being...nice? I am a complete stranger to him, yet he treats me like I'm his little sister. I mean, Macy is a great friend and she is helpful at times, but this Zangoose has shone more kindness to me than anyone I knew has. What was so special about me that I deserved this kind of gift? Or is he this kind to everyone he meets? Either way, I decide that I want a soft pillow more than questions in my head, so as soon as Jared drifts off, I wrap my arms around his and lay my head down on his fur, as soft as before. It feels cold, but it feels good to have somebody to lean on.


	4. Chapter 4

**JARED'S POV**

* * *

Lily was singing to herself in the corner, Macy was scratching on the wall and Erin was lying on the stone bed, staring into blank space. What was I doing? I was waiting. No luck on the first day, or the second, or the third or fourth or fifth, but on the sixth day, my opportunity came.

It was a Thursday. Rumour had it that the ship that left last Friday has come back, so today was the day we could escape. I guess I didn't tell you what my past occupation was before I set out on this journey, I was a pick-pocket. I only stole from those who deserved it though. And not just money, but valuables as well, and in this case, I needed some keys. From the time I used waiting for the ship to come back, I studied the guards. I sorted out that as dedicated to their work as they were, they hated it as well. So pretty much any small thing could tick them off.

"Oi, guard!" I shout. "What is it twat?" A Gengar says approaching my cell. "I masterbated during the night." "Ew, fuck off, why would you tell me this?" "You want to know where my cum sprayed?" "Why would I want to know?" "Ask me." "Ask what?" "Ask me." "Ask you what?" "Ask me where it sprayed." "Where did it *ugh* spray then!?" "Right onto the bars your hands are holding onto."

His eyes grow wider than his head as they slowly look down to his stubby hands in the cell bars. "AAAUUUGGGGHH!" He screams shaking his hands around frantically. After a minute or two of him doing that, he fuses throw that the bars, shouts: "You sick son of a bitch!" And bashes my head into the wall repeatedly.

"Zangooses are gross, I've got to go and wash my hands off now, fuckin' ell." "Congratulations, you just pissed off a guard, what exactly did you find good about that?" Macy sneers at me. "Macy, don't even." Erin says. "Why?" "Things really do slip through people's fingers a lot." I say holding up a set of keys. "...Oh you're good." "No offence, but Gengars can be really gullible sometimes.

I open all of the cell doors and we rush down the halls and back to the surface. It doesn't take long for the Gengars to catch up to us. "What now!?" "I, um, hadn't really planned up to this bit." "You've got to be joking." "I'm so..." I try to say before Macy grabs us all and drags us to the edge of the docks. "Guys! Hold on tight!" "Macy, what are you doiiiiIIIIINNNNNGGG!?" I say before she and Lily drag us off the edge, hurling towards the side of the ship. I don't even get time to close my eyes as we all faze through the ship.

"Wha? What happened?" I ask Macy. "You're not the only one with special skills." We feel a big push as we sway to the side. "The ship has set sail."

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

* * *

 **"** What now?" I ask. "Who cares? We're free!" Erin replies. "Apart from the fact we're stuck on this boat." I interrupt. "Oh yeah." "Sorry, didn't think this through too well." Macy says. "Doesn't matter, I'm sure Kalos has something for you." Jared says trying to cheer us up, but I now just want to crouch down in a corner and bury my face in my knees.

* * *

 **MACY'S POV**

* * *

"Go and talk to her." I ask Jared. "It would be better if you talk to her." "She has come to trust you, and I can be a incompetent prick at times, you let her sleep on your arm when she was cold, she looks up to you, you should go." "Yes but...wait, how do you know about that?" "Honey you're talking to a ghost who eat dreams, reading minds are a sinch compared to that." "Ugh, but still. She isn't too happy with me right now, so you should still go." "Okay then chicken."

"You allright?" "No, even though I am an outcast back there. It's my home." "Hey, it's my home too, but you don't see me whining like you, do ya?" "You're tough. You have nothing back there back there. I know I don't either but I..." "Then quit whining! Come on, I bet this ship looks pretty cool from the deck!" I say grabbing her by the hand. "MACY! Macy, no!"

"Where are you two off to?" "Just gonna socialise with the locals." "Mind if we come?" "Not at all, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**MACY'S POV**

* * *

There wasn't even a struggle. With just one swing the door swung open and cool ocean air blasted through the hall. We all step up and out of the storage and onto the deck of the ship. Fresh air flows through our fur and water splash onto our faces as we lean our heads over the edge of the ship.

"See? Isn't this fun?" "Yeah, I guess." Lily replies to me.

* * *

 **JARED'S POV**

* * *

The splash of cold water on my face refreshes me up perfectly. It feels so nice on me. I look over and I can tell everyone else is enjoying it as well. "Better?" I ask Lily. "Much better." She replies closing her eyes and breathing in that fresh ocean smell. "Imma go and find something to eat, I'm starving. Prison food tastes like crap so there's bound to be something tasty on a fancy cruise ship like this. Wanna come guys?" "Sure" Both me and Erin reply. "Aren't you coming Lily?" "I'd like to just stay here for a bit." "Okay then."

Us three roam around to the front of the ship and down a few decks to see if we can find any food. All we find is an alcohol bar and a nut shack, but it's bare as the back of a Dunsparce anyway. We head back towards the storage area and slump back down, but as I slump back against a crate, a faint "Ow" emits from it. I bring out my claws and slash open the box to find a surprised Flareon lying in a pile of oranges.

"P-please don't k-kill me! I'm sorry, I-I'll l-l-leave!" "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I don't want to kill you." I say backing away calmly putting up my hands to show a sign of peace. "What's your name? And if it's okay for me to ask, what are you doing in that crate?" "I...I'm Piper. I was r...running from some bad Pokemon, so I hid my self in this metal crate, but I got locked in here. Th-ank you for letting me out." "It's fine. We won't hurt you to just confirm that. But, if it's okay, could we have some of those oranges?" "Yeah, we're starving." Erin says after Macy. "Um...go ahead I guess. I don't own them really."

* * *

 **PIPER'S POV**

* * *

These Pokemon still seem terrifying, but I suppose if they say they're friendly, I'll trust them for now. They all rush to the box of oranges and ravishly munch into them. They must really be hungry. "Y...you sure have appetites, heh." "We've been eating nothing but UN-cooked pasta and porridge for months." "Oh, I'm sorry, Wh-why is that?" "Prison."

We sit down and talk to eachother about all our stories, hearing tales of adventure, mystery and a little tad of romance even, until they all turn to me. "Huh, what is it?" "Well, what's your story? You say you were running from someone, mind telling us about it?" "W-well, I...I." I stutter nervous to tell them about what I am.

"Jared, Erin, could you leave the room for a bit?" "Wha? Why?" Just trust me, I think it would be better if I talked to Piper by myself." "Um, okay." They both says grabbing another orange and exiting the room. "Piper..." "Y-yes Macy?"

She strokes my fur softly and lifts my chin up to meet her smiling face. Even though I don't know what's going on. I can't help but smile back at her. "...It's Allright. I don't mind if you like girls, so do I in fact. It's okay, you can tell me about your life." "How...did you know?" "I apologise for looking into your mind, but now knowing this, it may be nicer for just the both of us to talk." "O...okay."

"I was born in Undella town as just an Eevee. Everyone there was very strict about anything out of the ordinary. They hated gays, lesbian, bisexuals, transgenders, and just about anything that wasn't the classic man and woman interests. Anyone who was even born differently, was either cast away or..."disposed of". When I was young, I had a friend called Elly. She and I loved to run around and play together all of the time. She was like a sister to me, when I never had one. When I understood the concept of love, even despite the rules, I had a thing for her."

"But, it didn't work out I suppose?" Macy asks. "N-no.

After a little while, I felt like we liked each-other enough for me to confess my love to her. I asked her to follow me under a palm tree. I told her about my feelings for her. How I loved the way she talked, the way she sang, oh she had a beautiful voice, and just for being my friend for all this time.

But she, didn't feel the same. She called me a freak, she shouted at me and called me a disgusting waste of a Pokemon. When she ran off to tell the others, I ran away drowning in my tears and wails. I've been running ever since. Now I'm...here with you and them."

I expect to hear words like "Don't give up" or "You are loved" Or some crap like that, but no words I hear. I only feel a pair of arms wrap around me, holding me tight. No words, no speech, no reconsiliation. Sometimes, silence is all we need for us to be happy again. I close my eyes and bury my face into her chest.

* * *

 **JARED'S POV**

* * *

"I wonder what that was all about." "Well, everyone deserves privacy I suppose Erin." "Okay, well I'm off for now, seeya."

I walk over to the rails to still see Lily there, lost in pure bliss. I tap on her shoulder lightly. She turns to me and I hand her an orange. "Woah! Where did you find these?" She proclaims tearing into the fruit. "We made a new friend downstairs. You like the Orange?" "Oh thank you, it's so sweet. I haven't tasted food like this in a long time."

"Mmm. I would give up sex for food like this." She says finishing the Orange off. She must have been so hungry, because she even ate the peels from it." "How long were you down there in that jail?" I say. For a while, she just turns and looks at me, confused. I guess she's pondering whether to tell me or not. "Just three...months." "MONTHS?" "JUST DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT OKAY?" "But that must have been torture!" "I hated it yes, but I had to hang on." "For what?" "Well, for things like this. I mean, this is amazing when you think about it. I mean, have you actually been to Kalos?" "Well, no." "That's right? Who knows what could be there?"

"Heh, yeah I guess life is worth living for. We'll just have to wait and see what lies ahead."


	6. Chapter 6

**JARED'S POV**

* * *

We hear that the voyage to Kalos finishes tomorrow morning, so we have an afternoon of luxury to do what we like. Macy and Piper stay down in the compartment area, Erin goes off to explore the ship, Lily stays looking out at the ocean, so I just head off to sleep. I grab a cloth off of one of the crates and throw it over me as I lay down o the floor, staring into the darkened blue ocean out the window. I watch the many fish Pokemon swim by as I wait for my eyes to close. "I wish I was them." I say to myself. I wish that I was a mindless, stupid fish. I wish that couldn't even feel pain, because I was too stupid to do so. Fish live a life of knowing nothing, yet many seems to die happy and free.

These thoughts put me to sleep a minute or so later.

* * *

After what seems like only an hour of dreaming, I wake up 9 hours into the next day. I look over to see who else, but Lily sleeping on my arm. She must really get cold at nights. She looks like she's having a nice sleep, so I'll close my eyes and wait for her to wake up first.

"Didn't know she was this desperate." Someone says to my right. I open my eyes to see Erin looking down at me. "You two are practically like bread and butter. You two were made for eachother." "Oh shut it Erin." "What? I'm just stating the obvious. She likes you!" "She's just cold. She's been so alone for so long that she's forgotten the feel of warmth." "And you have hold your arm out to her."

"Me and her won't work anyway." "Why?" "Don't forget why I'm here: To kill my parent's murderers. I don't think anyone will want to hold a hand covered in blood." "You have to muck up everything don't you?" If I...like her in "that" way, it is best for me to stay away from her.

Just as our conversation finishes, she moans a little and leans her head up to face mine. We remain still, somehow paralysed by eachother's faces. Not being able to look away, I stare into her deep, crimson coloured eyes, redder than a rose. "I'll *snicker* leave you two in peace." Erin says slithering away silently. "Hi." _Really? "Hi" is the only word you can think of to say?_ "H-hi. Lily mutters back. "Did you sleep well?" "Heavenly." "Uh, um, anyway, I think the boat's about to arrive in Kalos." I say standing up. Lily just sits there staring at the floor. "Y-yeah."

I walk up to the top of the deck and look over the horizon. I see the sun rising over an island, glimmering a beautiful shade of orange across the ocean water. "It's like the whole ocean is made or oranges hey?" Macy says coming up behind me. "It makes me wanna just dive in there and swim till my legs fall off." "Where are you going to go?" "Huh?" "I mean, where will you stay in Kalos? Cause you're not coming with me and Erin."

"Why did you want to go to Kalos Jared?" "I'm not telling you. And don't look into my mind either." "...Your parents." "What did I just fucking say?" I pout waving my hands up in dissapointment. "Revenge doesn't bring happiness Jared." "It gave them happiness so why can't I get it?" "Because you're a good person." "You don't know me, and you don't own me." "You're right. I won't stop you, but I still don't approve of it."

"So, coming back to my original question, where will you go?" "We hadn't planned anything else than going with you." "You're not coming with us. Nothing you can do will change my path." "Of course not, but Lily can."

* * *

A hop, skip and a really fucking loud horn later and the ship docks up to Coumarine city. All of us sneak off of the ship avoiding any attention and sit down on a park bench. "I've decided where I want to go." Macy say to me. "Me and Piper were talking, and we'd like to go off together to Lumiose city." "Then we all wish you both the best of luck." Erin says giving them a wink. We wave goodbye to Macy and Piper as they head off in the direction of route 13.

"What about you Lily?" I ask her. I get no response, only eyes looking into mine.

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

* * *

I want to follow along with them. I want to go on an adventure with Jared and Erin. They seem like nice people and I'd love to travel with them as their friend, but Jared doesn't want that. Macy told me earlier what she and him discussed about, and that has made me slightly scared of him. I guess I'll just have to find my fate in some other part of Kalos. "Lily!" I jolt up in my seat as Erin's voice snaps me out of my trance of worry.

"I, um...guess I'll just...go." I stand up and begin to walk off, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Here, take this orange. I was saving it for later but you can have it if you like." From this, waterfalls stream from my eyes.

"What? What did I say? I didn't mean t..." "I'll miss you." I say pulling him into a hug. "Ow!" He squeals out in pain. I back away from him to see blood on his fur, and on my blade. "Oh my god, oh my god no!" "Ow-ow-ow, n-nice hug Lily." Jared manages to stutter out before falling backwards. He would have hit the ground if Erin hadn't caught him. "Come on, we need to get him help!" "Okay!"


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes try to slide open, but the blinding source of light above me makes me close them shut. Allright, if I can't rely on sight, I'll rely on touch and hearing. I feel my claws and paws around where I seem to be laying. I feel soft, silky surfaces beneath me. I must be on a nice bed. I hear two females chattering on my right side. I assume them to be Lily and Erin. It seems mostly to be jibberish, but I can make out short words like "worried", "sorry", "no" and "bad". They must be very concerned about me, well I guess I would too if they had gotten stabbed in the chest from something as innocent as a simple hug.

I then feel the vibrations of feet heading closer to me. "Oh thank...how...you?" Is what I hear. I presume it to be "Oh thank god, how are you, so I reply: "F...fine." In a voice of a creaking door. "I'm sorry...didn't...to hurt you." I think I her lily whimper. "I reach my hand in the direction of her voice. I somehow manage to find her face and stroke her cheek with my paw. "H-ey, I'm still alive right?" Crying echoes into my ears as I feel a pair of hands rest against mine on her cheek.

I try once more to open my eyes, but this time turning to the side so I avoid the bright light. I squint my eyes a tad open to see a pattern of green and white. More blinking later, and I find to be staring into Lily's face.

* * *

After a bit more recovery, I was ready to get back on my feet. The hospital supplied bandages for my wounds and I was very grateful. Before we departed, there was one more duty that I felt had to be fulfilled. I wasn't the only one dragged down by this. No offence to Lily, but she seemed to sweet and innocent to live with the world. I was told to take care of her, and it has now fully sunk into my mind.

"Lily?" "Oh! Jared. Hi." "Hello. I need to chat to you." "I do too. I need to apologise greatly." "No you don't. You were only emotional, it was an accident." "No, but I could have prevented it, look." She says holding her hands to the spike in her chest. The spike glows a dim orange, then seems to mood back into her body into a rounder surface. "The spike is used for defence, but it can be retracted as well. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"As am I." "For what?" "For letting you go." "But I must go, If I stay I'll just cause you more harm." "No, it was the idea of leaving that got me hurt. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me and Erin living happy lives onwards. We'd love for you to stay Lily." "I can really stay?" "Of course." I sayputting my arms around her. I'm glad this time it was a safe hug.

*BOOM!*

A loud explosion is herd from outside, tearing us apart from the moment. We all gather up and rush out of the hospital to see a close-by building burning to the ground. Many Pokemon and humans rush over to the fire, to see a very horrifying sight. Quivvering on the ground, are the corpses of Pokemon, ignited in fire. Some of them seem allready dead, but we luckily help out the survivors. To our surprise, all of the deceased and wounded, are Zangooses.

* * *

 **1 day later...**

* * *

24 hours pass since the accident. It wasn't just a tradgedy, but also a mystery. We still don't know why the only ones that were in the building were Zangooses. We all theorise that it was just some club, but then again, what could have caused the fire in a place of a whole species? What could have happened? That word was racing through our heads, until now. A very smart Venipede has managed to hack into the surveillance footage of the building before in went up in flames. "From this, hopefully we can see what happened there." He says.

He opens up a tab showing whole rooms from the veiw of what we suppose to be the cameras. Most of the rooms have nothing in them but filing cabinets, until we finally find somebody inside it.

"The fire yesterday started at 10:00, this footage is from 9:00." The Venipede says pressing the play button. We see a few Zangooses laying in a few cages, sleeping. We fast-forward the videos until we come to a bit when they wake up. We sit back and watch the video from there.

* * *

 **In the video...**

* * *

Many Zangooses awaken in cages alongside eachother. All questions of wonder and worry flood the room, flushing out all other thoughts of hope. Not long after, a group of seviper come in. "Why are you keeping us here, who are you?" A Zangoose pouts to the Sevipers. "We only need to do an experiment. Those who come through, shall be set free." "What experiment?" The Sevipers pull out four syringes and hand them to the one who spoke. "What are those?" "Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as what might come next." And with that, the six Sevipers pull out the four Zangooses out of the cage and start to inject each one of them with a different syringe. The first two faint, but the third, changed.

He first fell to the floor, shaking around like jelly, until after letting out a horrendous scream, he shot right up out of his position and getting on all fours. Foam began to froth from his mouth and his eyes glowed redder than before. His claws had grown longer and sharper, and his fangs were no exception. He had turned from a Pokemon of peace, to a brute monster.

"Perfect, vile three shall be duplicated, and we shall rain triumphant! Let's go." The Seipers smirk, quickly scurrying out of the room. We then watch as the Zangoose starts to ravage through the drawers of the room, tearing up everything like he was gone wild. He even began to shred up and devour his own deceased kind. The last thing he took before leaving the room, was the remaining alive Zangoose in the last cage. Our heroes all arch in horror as the wild Zangoose rips apart the iron bars like they were paper and rip apart and eat the Zangoose, muffling his screams of pain and terror as his life faded away into the dark.

We skip the other gruesome bits and look to see the wild Zangoose tearing away at the electrical circuits. He sets the wires on fire and it explodes both him, and the camera along with it.

* * *

"Well, that's...not good."


	8. Chapter 8

"We also caught footage of the group of the Sevipers slither off onto route 13. It looks like they're heading off to Lumoise city. We need somebody to go off to find out what they're up to." The Venipede says. "Can't you just call the police?" I say back. "We tried, both both them and the FBI won't help us." "Well fuck the police then, we can go!" "Erin, what?" "Oh thank you Miss!" "Hm, I like being called 'Miss'." "Erin, remember we came here to avenge my parents, not this!" "But Sevipers as sinister as that must be cruel enough to be the ones who killed your parents!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a stupid way to move the story forward, but I just couldn't think of anything else to motivate Jared to help.

"Fine, we'll go then."

* * *

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

* * *

After packing a fair amount of food, Jared and Erin began to head off. But they didn't go by themselves. Jared found it in his heart to let Lily come along and protect her. So, the three set off on route 13 in search of the infamous gang of Sevipers, and what devious plan they could be conjuring.

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

* * *

"Jared?" I ask. "Yeah Lily?" "What were your parents like?" "Oh um, They were adventurous, drastic, and pretty crazy, but I guess that's what everyone loved about them. I have some pictures if you'd like to see." "Oh yes please." He then pulled out of the fur behind his ears a white wallet. Huh, convenient.

The pictures on a line of strip are quite delightful. They both appear as just any other Zangoose and seviper, but the shot of them holding eachother and hugging and kissing was what made them unique. It was what made them special. "They look really happy together." "Yeah, they were. Ugh, I wish they could come back."

"Guys come on! We're almost at Lumiose city!" "Oh, coming Erin!"

* * *

"Holy Sharpedo, this place is massive!" I say. "I know, and there's a heck of a lot of tourism around here, so nobody get lost okay?" "Okay Jared." "Now, which way is-AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 **JARED'S POV**

* * *

"Now which way is-AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" We hear Lily scream out suddenly. We jolt around in panic to see only a pane of red light absorb the figure of Lily and return into a masterball. "Aw man, YES! I caught a wild Gallade! I can have a mega evolution now!" A voice near us yelps. A boy runs up to the masterball and shoves it into his pockets with his cheesy, dirty hands.

This was enough to send me over the edge.

"Erin, use toxic on me, now."

* * *

 **ERIN'S POV**

* * *

I didn't even bother to argue with him. His voice was low and serious. At that moment, I knew shit was about to go down. I nip my fangs into his arm, injecting just a little it of poison into him. His body doesn't reek stanched like any other poisoned Pokemon, instead, his claws glow red, but not as red as the rage in his eyes and in his soul.

Wtih just one lunge his claws slashed across the face of the boy, shouting the words: "LET HER GO!" In the voice of a demon. The boy lept back, covering the blood dripping from his forehead and throwing a pokéball into the air and shouting: "AH! Dragonite! Kill this stupid thing!" A fierce, orange dragon like Pokemon emerged from the ball in a flash of light, letting out a roar of fury.

The Dragonite beat Jared up badly. I tried to help by launching a tail of poison at him, but he knocked me back even easier than Jared. All I thought was lost, but Jared never thought that. Only one thing was on his mind: Freeing her. He breathed fire, he Punched with a force of thunder, and slashed with a claw of the darkest shadows, cutting a massive gash into that Dragonite. No one could stop his rage.

The boy didn't even return the Dragonite to his ball, he just ran away screaming for his mommy and daddy.

* * *

 **JARED'S POV**

* * *

"Oh no, you are not getting away with Lily!" After almost a lap around the city, I caught up to him. I kicked him down, snatching the masterball right out of his hands. "If you ever come near us again, hell's gonna drag you down to **death**!"

"Jared! Did you get her!?" "Yeah, I got her." I say opening the ball. A flash of lights blinds the street, but the sight of Lily standing there again made me happy. "What happened?" She whimpers quietly. "Just a minor diversion. Are you allright?" "My chest hurts a bit, is it okay?" "No, no it's bleeding!" Erin points out. "Come on, we need to get you help!"

The bandage around her is too dirty and soaked in blood. It needs to be replaced. We walk her around to the Pokemon center for her to be treated. Luckily, only minutes of waiting after, she comes out of the back room, with a fresh new white bandage wrapped around her. "Thank you once again for saving me. I don't know how I'm going to be able to repay you." "Forget about that. Let's keep going okay?" "Okay."

Around the city we walked, occasionally stopping by some shops, but still moving forward. We find nothing concerning the mysterious pack of Sevipers. Well, almost nothing. One the street, people have gathered around a strange flag. It is a purple flag with a stripe of bright red slashing across the middle. A note was also hanging from the pole. It read: "Recruting members for 'Vengeance In Flesh' Only Sevipers can join, everyone else is not worth it. Meet us on route 24. Also, if any others than Sevipers come, we shall paint the road red".

"Well, I guess we know where to go now."


	9. Chapter 9, finale

"Wait! Hold up you two!" A voice from behind shouted. We all turn around to see a Dragonite running towards us. "Look, I'm sorry for my trainer being an jerk back there. I knew he was an idiot, but I never thought he would just abandon me like that, so I'm sorry, truly I am." "Forget about it, you were only following your trainer's commands." "But I want to apologise fully. Here, I swiped a couple of items off of him, I thought you could use them." He says showing us what he was holding in his arms. He hands to me a Choice band, Erin an Assault vest, and Lily some kind of strange stone.

"What is this strange stone used for?" Lily asks. "It's called a mega stone. I believe it shall fill you with power when your determination is at it's highest." "Cool, hey, do you think you could give us a ride to route 24? We can pay for for it." "Sure, but may I ask why you need to get there so fast?"

"As just a quick assumption: **It is because the author is fastly running out of Motovation to write any other inconveniences to make the plot even longer so he just wants to make a drastically quick path for us to get to the climax which he has been planning for a long time and he hopes is going to be the best thing ever.** "

"Just a guess, that's all."

* * *

We all pay the Dragonite a fair amount of money, hop on his back, and fly off to the entrance of route 24 in snowbelle city. "Thanks for your service sir!" Erin shouts as the dragon flies off. "Well, shall we go then?" "We will, but Jared, Murdering them won't bring..." "I don't care, I just need to do this. Are you with me or not?" "No." Erin replies. "What?" "I aren't going to get in your way, but that doesn't mean I will support you. I think I might like it here. I guess I'll be the first snake that'll like the cold."

"And you? Are you with me Lucy?" "I...don't want to kill anyone." "I'm not asking you to, I'm...not going to kill anyone, I just want to teach them a lesson. Will you help me?"

"...Okay."

* * *

We enter the forest, trudging through the mud with ease. We have to look sharp and be stealthy. **"HHHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** A battle cry shouts from behind. Before they can land a hit, my claws bear out, I turn around, and guard myself. A SEVIPER'S blade collides against my claws. So much for stealth.

"What are you worthless souls doing here?" The seviper snarls at us. "I am here to talk to the ones who murdered Vikki and Gale." "Hehehe, those worthless crumbs were an easy kill. Why do they matter to you?" "Because they were my parents!" I shout slashing my claws into the end of the seviper's tail, slicing off a bit of the flesh and blade.

"Hey! I heard some scum wants revenge?" A voice as sharp as knives hits my ears, as a seviper covered in swipes of back and silver paint slithers out of the bushes with his comrades following behind him. "And who may you two intruders be?" "Jared." "Lily." "Marvellous, another two names to add to the traitor board." "I am only going to ask this once: Shut down all of your productions and let my species free." "Hah! Have you forgotten that you are surrounded by twenty of us?" "Have you forgotten the typing of a Gallade? Although they are fighting types, they are also psychic types. And we all know poison won't work on my immunity."

"So, word of advice, **RUN**."

* * *

The Sevipers didn't flee, though they should have if they were wiser. The power of an avenged love for a family and a loved one beside, can be more powerful than we imagine. In the end, All were injured, but our heroes were still standing. Only the leader of the racist seviper clan remained for them to defeat.

"Why, WHY YOU ASSHOLES! Sevipers shall remain supreme! Even if I have to take over Kalos by myself!" The seviper leader said launching at Jared. He was fast, but Jared was faster. Jumping back from the attack, he bared out his claws for the last battle of his life. Jared lunged towards the seviper King with claws infused with shadows. The King blocked his claws, but wasn't ready for the kick hitting him in the side. With him immobilised, one last slash against the king's body cut into his think scales, sending him back in defeat.

"Jared, don't kill him." "He has caused so much trouble. He is responsible for the lives of so many innocent Zangoose." "Death isn't resolved by more death. Your parents wanted you to grow into a great man, not a murderur! There's worse things than death anyway."

* * *

"Her words...

Always seem to persuade me."

* * *

I drop the King down and back away. "Thank you Ja..." She says before I Fall into her arms, hugging her. "No, thank you lily. Thank you for helping me redeem myself. And I don't mind what Pokemon you are, I...still, love you for being you."

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

* * *

God dammit, why does he have to be so romantic? *Mmmm* Only our moans remain in the moment as we lean forward and kiss.

I want this to be the most beautiful moment of my life, because I am with the one who made my heart beat again.

...

...

...

"Augh, yuck." The words of the King fill my ears, before I pull away and watch and cry, as the blade of the seviper King plunges through Jared's head. "God I hate romance, sex is way more worth the struggle." "Why? Wh...why?" "Another brick in the wall, that's all Zangoose are, as you will be aswel!"

*GRAB!*

He slung his tail towards my head, but I stopped him. _The sight of your loved one dead, fills you with sadness. The sight of your lover's blood on the blade of a seviper fills you with anger. You heart, brain, and muscles all raging with anger and sadness,_

 _fills you with determination._

And with one swift slice of a Psycho cut, Lily cut the seviper King in half, letting out a screech of pain.

* * *

 **ERIN'S POV**

* * *

Two months later...

Ah, this party's blowing up so much, I think I need some fresh air. Well, some Magmar are snogging at the main door, so I guess I'll just go up to the roof. "Huh? What are you doing up here Lily?" "G-go away!" "What? What are you so mad about?" "Just, leave me alone!"

Then, I knew. There's only one reason she'd be standing near the edge of the building with a worried and angered attitude.

"Lily, Don't do it!" "But I just want to see him again." "Jared? Look I am sad that he's gone as well, but that's no reason to..." "But I love him. Nobody has talked to me, held me, and kissed me like him. He filled the hole in me, I just want to be with him again." "I know, but he wouldn't want you to just waste your life away just for him! We threw this entire party for what he and you did! There are tons of people who love you!" "They only love me for what I did, not who I was."

"Well, whatever you choose, I will see you later." "Right."

"Goodbye for now, Lily."


End file.
